Trish Dailey
Trish Dailey was Cole MacGrath's ex-girlfriend, who worked as a doctor in Empire City prior to The Blast. History The Blast Trish was a young woman living in Empire City who had finished Medical School. She had a boyfriend, Cole who was working as a courier. He was given a package containing the Ray Sphere, which was activated as he opened the package. A blast occured, Cole was injured and Trish took care of him. Trish's sister died in the Blast, which devestated Trish. Days later Cole's pulse suddenly stopped, leaving Trish and Cole's best friend, Zeke, in a panic. Despite the loss of heartbeat, Cole appeared to be alive and he would later wake up with electrokinetic and electromagnetic abilities. After The Blast Trish eventually began to become worried for Cole, as she had recently lost her sister Amy. Then, two weeks post-Blast, the government dropped food, in Archer Square to aid to Empire City. As she met with Cole there, the local pirate broadcaster, "Voice of Survival", began to blame Cole for being "the terrorist" and the cause of the Blast. Trish immediatley lost faith in Cole, believing him to be responsible for her sister's death, walked off, ending their relationship. Eventually Reapers poisoned the water systems of the Neon and, being a doctor, Trish attempted to help the poisioned civilians. Cole came to her aid and though she was originally dismissive she allowed Cole to aid her. After Cole destroyed a truck with the tar, things got worse, with more tar leaking through. Trish blamed Cole for this, but eventually came to her senses and asked Cole to help her guard a crate with medical supplies until she could pick it up. Later, Trish asked for Cole's aid in escorting her to the Hospital in an armored bus, as the Reapers believed her allied with the Dust Men. When they arrived at the Hospital however, Alden Tate was waiting for them. Alden, using his telekinesis, lifted the bus, with Trish still inside, and threw it on to the roof of the Hospital. However, Cole eventually saved Trish from the Dust Men and Trish told Cole what she thought of him and talked about their relationship. Death Trish was later help captive by Kessler. Kessler suspended Trish from a building, giving Cole a choice - he could either save several doctors, or save Trish. Knowing that Cole would save the doctors, Trish was killed. In her dying moments, Trish told Cole how she was proud of what he had become and accepted him, dying still loving him. She was later buried in the Memorial Park, alongside the other victims of the Blast. Trish's death continues to haunt Cole his time in New Marais. When Zeke briefly mentioned her, Cole expresses the wish that he had died after the Blast, as it would have ensured her survival. After her death, Cole also sports a tattoo as a tribute to Trish-- a caduceus (the symbol on Trish's ambulance) with her initials (TD) rendered in gothic script. Alternate Timeline In Kessler's timeline, it is revealed that she married Cole and had two unnamed daughters with him. However, Trish and the girls were murdered by The Beast. Missions centered on Trish *Anything for Trish *Trish Reaches Out *The Price Trivia *The cutscene that follows Trish's death depends on Cole's Karma level at the time. Which choice was made is irrelevant. *Up until the end of the game, Trish will blame Cole for anything that is going wrong at the time, especially if you are playing for the infamous rank. However, if you choose to do a good karma playthrough, Trish will slowly begin to forgive Cole and realizes that The Blast and Amy's death weren't his fault. *Trish's grave can be revisited after her death. It is located in the park in the Historic district; it has her picture on the crucifix. *She shares some similarities to Kuo - both want the good for the world, and both despise most of Cole's evil choices. *For unknown reasons Trish's picture on her grave is animated as if it was from a cutscene. Category:Characters Category:InFamous Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Allies